Five Year Old Innocence
by ChaseThisLightWithMe
Summary: Magnus has to look after a 5 year old Alec when Maryse is forced to stay under house arrest because of her involvement with the Circle. A little idea I had, rated T for some swearing. One-Shot.


**Hi guys, it took me forever to actual write something new. I hope you like it, it's my second ever fiction, a little one-shot and my first Malec. I had this idea and kind of went with it. It's a bit more sweet than sexy. And I know sexy Malec is always good. Nevertheless, give this a shot.  
>I hope to write more stories, but that's what I said last time and I was too lazy to do anything about it. Please read and tell me what you think! <strong>

Magnus looked at himself in the mirror. What his saw was far from the usual bright, sparkly warlock that often appeared in front of him.

Last night was a success in all sense of the word. The guests behaved. The music thumped to the wee hours of the morning. There were no fights. It was also a success in giving Magnus the biggest hangover he had had in a long time. Maybe his many years were finally catching up on him? _Never fucking doing that again._

Make up was smudged across his face, glitter lingering all over. He was still in his clothes from last night – that were now rumpled and stained with an unfamiliar substance.

He groaned and ran a hand across his face, trying to wipe away some of the sleep. It didn't improve the severity of his situation.

Finally, he decided to turn to the only thing that could help him at the moment. Magnus rifled through a few cupboards in his overflowing bathroom, exclaiming "Aha!" when he found the desired bottle.

It shone a fluoro green in his palm, reminding him of the lights that flashed on and off the night before, creating a nightclub feel in his own living room. The warlock uncapped it and downed the whole bottle in one hit. The taste was not unpleasant and he could feel the potion working almost immediately. It wasn't normal for him to need the entire contents –or use a potion at all – but this time the need was dire.

His throbbing headache was subsiding and coherent thought began to flow steadily back into his mind. He sighed in relief and began washing away evidence of last night from his face.

Halfway through exfoliating he remembered. His head jerked up and Magnus narrowly avoided smacking his head on overhead cabinet. _It was today. Wasn't it? How could I forget?_

He glanced at the time on his phone 10:17AM. _Fuck_.

But he still had time.

Speeding up his regular routine, Magnus scrubbed at his face clean and applied a layer of eyeliner and a coat of mascara.

Now. His hair. It was hardly respectable at the moment. God, even he wasn't sure he could continue looking at himself. He began to twist his hair into its regular spikes –leaving out the glitter this time.

He _just _finished his masterpiece, smiling satisfactorily at his reflection, when his buzzer rang. Another glance at the time told him it was 10:41AM.

_Stupid Shadowhunters. Who comes _this _early to an appointment? Can't you let me get ready in peace? _

Magnus wasn't even dressed yet, but there was no time now. He normally wouldn't do this, he enjoyed rummaging through his extensive closet to find his outfit for the day and reaping the benefits of getting himself ready without magic, but he quickly snapped his fingers and found himself clad in tight jeans and a bright yellow, form fitting t-shirt. Immediately he felt that it was a bad idea. The potion hadn't completely rid him of his hangover just yet, and use of magic in his condition was not a good idea. It just drained him quicker.

He answered the incessant buzzing with a simple "Come" in the most menacing voice he could muster, before granting them access into the building. He couldn't help it if he got kicks out of scaring his clients a little.

Magnus looked around the room. At least he had some sense in his drunken state to return his living room back to normal before he passed out last night.

A hard knock at his door caused him to stop admiring his living space and turn around, effectively allowing himself to slam his shin into the side of his pink sofa.

"Ah, shit! For fuck's sake" he swore under his breath.

He regained his composure and swung the door open.

"Good morning, Shadowhunters"

"Magnus Bane." The Inquisitor stood with her face twisted into a scowl and her arms crossed over her chest. Her stance conveyed to Magnus everything he needed to know. The Inquisitor was _not _impressed.

He wasn't impressed with the duty bestowed upon him either. _More like forced. _He thought bitterly.

Actually, no one standing in front of him looked impressed. Maryse Lightwood stood behind, but off to the side of the Inquisitor, her face grim.

"As you already know, Maryse Lightwood is going to be set into your care for her association with Valentine and involvement in the Circle." She paused then huffed, "For Angel's sake; let us in."

Wordlessly, Magnus stood to the side and the Inquisitor strode in confidently and Maryse shuffled in behind her. Magnus saw something at her legs and almost did a double take.

"I don't recall being told that I was to be watching over _two_ Shadowhunters"

"That's because you _weren't_ told. The problem arose and it was decided that he could not be left in Alicante with his father." The Inquisitor breezed through her explanation, disregarding any imposition it might have on Magnus.

"He is _not _a problem." Maryse spoke with conviction, glaring at the Inquisitor through dangerous eyes. Somehow, Magnus knew that she was not reassuring him of her son's behaviour, but standing up for her son, who was previously labelled a problem.

Magnus looked down. Hiding behind his mother's well cut suit pants. He was a 5 year old replica of her, if Maryse Lightwood was a metre high and a boy. The boy's tiny fists were clutching the material of Maryse's clothes, his pale skin emphasizing the inky black of his hair by contrast. His striking blue eyes immediately brought back memories of many years ago.

"Magnus Bane? Are you even listening to me? I want to know where you intend to let Maryse and her son to sleep and if it is suitable for length of their stay."

Magnus gave a short chuckle. "You make it sound like I want them here and that they want to be here. I can assure you I do not, but even with the surprise of the extra," he mildly waved in the little Shadowhunter's direction "that they will have a sufficient living area." Nevertheless, he guided them toward a closed door, where he grinned before opening it.

The room was nothing spectacular, but it was evident its contents was snapped into place by magic recently. The walls remained bare and the carpet plain, however, the double bed appeared comfortable and the towels, which were placed at the foot of the bed, soft. There was also a desk with a pile of magazines on top.

Beside him, Magnus heard the Inquisitor grumble that he was being too hospitable. _Perhaps I _am _being too kind to someone who is essentially prisoner in my own home? The inquisitor was probably hoping for a dingy room with just a mattress for a bed. _The way she looked at the Lightwood woman made it seem like a definite possibility.

Magnus tried not to worry himself with Shadowhunter problems, turning his thoughts to the pay check he should be receiving for this particular act of service. It made him smile.

"Well, Mr Bane, I will take my leave. Remember, she is _not_ to leave your home, unless an emergency arises and she will then be accompanied by you and you alone." The Inquisitor stalked toward the door.

"I guess by that you're sentencing me to house arrest as well, don't you feel accomplished? A Downworlder and a delinquent Shadowhunter sealed away so they can't taint your 'perfect' world." Magnus breathed, by the look the Inquisitor gave him she had heard what he said but chose not to comment.

His front door slammed simultaneously with another door in the apartment. Magnus turned around to find he was totally alone.

_This is going to be a long and trying task._

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Days passed and Magnus did not once see Maryse Lightwood. On the first night he left a note to her permitting her access to all parts of his home except his bedroom and laying down a few rules.

As a result he had been hearing the shower running at all hours of the night (he noted it was only when he had shut the door to his bedroom for the night) and when he woke up in the morning there was always less food in his kitchen.

He hadn't expected her to really talk to him during her stay but to avoid him altogether? Wasn't that going a bit too far? Then again, Magnus hadn't ever felt a Shadowhunters kindness being directed towards him.

Clients came and went, but Magnus couldn't shake the aching need to leave his apartment and get a change of scenery. He wasn't a homebody; if he wasn't throwing a party, he was out shopping, meeting clients or out clubbing. This was not normal and slowly suffocating him.

_So this is what solitary confinement feels like_ Magnus found himself thinking after the 3rd season of F.R.I.E.N.D.S ended and he put down the tub of ice cream onto his coffee table. He was sure he was going to go insane.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

A stray light from badly closed curtains hit Magnus' face, he squinted against it but it proved fruitless, only successfully waking him up more and more. His joints popped as he stretched his long, lean body across the huge bed.

It was 7:00AM.

There was no way he was going to fall back asleep now.

He dragged himself up and wrapped a silk dressing gown around his slender frame, before stumbling toward the kitchen in a sleepy haze. He opened the fridge, closing it, dissatisfied. Someone cleared their throat behind him.

Maryse.

He turned around and saw her staring at him in surprise. Perhaps he should have put more on than the dressing gown and pajama bottoms.

Magnus took a glimpse at the table; there was a head of messy black hair peeping out from the far end of the table with a bowl of cereal in front of him. The boy was staring intently at the contents as if he'd never seen it before, blue eyes fixed and not giving away whether he noticed Magnus' presence.

Quickly, he left the room and slipped on a top, when he came back he caught the kid grabbing a spoon and accidentally dropping it. Milk splashed upwards, onto his face.

"Alexander!" Maryse exclaimed.

Magnus thought the look on the boy's face was priceless. And cute. It was a mixture between surprise and delight, setting off the blue in his eyes.

He looked at his mother's face, expecting the same reaction in her. When she did not share his feelings his face fell.

Maryse looked tired. It was evident by the dark circles under her eyes that she wasn't sleeping properly. Magnus never thought about the strain this would probably have on her.

"Go back to the bedroom, if you can't eat without making a mess."

If Magnus thought Alexander's face had fallen before, it positively crumbled now. He slipped off the chair that was obviously too big for him and scuttled out of the kitchen. Maryse had her thumb and index finger pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Maryse…" Magnus began.

"Don't. I don't want to hear it. It's just…" she sighed "it's tough" this time her voice was rougher with emotion. "With Robert in Alicante, and Alec, he's a boy for Angel's sake, he needs his father." She brushed back a few tears, not giving Magnus time to reply before taking the same path her son did previously.

That night, on his way to bed, Magnus passed the guest room and heard the faint sound of a woman humming. He stopped and listened harder. Maryse was singing a lullaby, no doubt to Alexander. From what he could tell it was French.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Mr Bane!"

Magnus practically jumped a foot in the air. He was getting used to being ignored and no sound accompanying it. When did that happen?

Maryse met him at the beginning of the hall, this was the first time she addressed him properly. Magnus stared at her waiting for her to continue, she looked like she was trying to decide how she should go about telling him.

"I just got a call from a friend that is, thankfully, still talking to me; there was a group of demons discovered in an abandoned warehouse and extra assistance is required. No one particularly asked for me, but I know they are down a few numbers. Let me leave and redeem myself. I just need to prove to them I can do this. Please. Don't take this away from me."

If Magnus looked back now Maryse's behaviour would have reminded him of a certain young, blonde Shadowhunter.

He had never seen such a look in her eyes; he didn't think that Maryse Lightwood ever showed such emotion and would never again be caught in such a vulnerable position. She was a strong woman. There was no room for weakness among Shadowhunters.

If Magnus was caught he wouldn't go without consequences, not to mention he'd lose the trust he developed with the Clave. So in true Magnus fashion he agreed to let her leave.

She schooled her features into a thankful upturn of her lips and slipped back into the bedroom.

Soon after, she emerged in typical Shadowhunter gear, but stopped right in front of the door.

"Alec." She whispered.

Magnus could see her weighing up the consequences of leaving her son in the care of a Downworlder. How corrupt he would be after a couple of hours. _Oh, the horror_ he couldn't help think harshly.

"I could go in your place" he offered.

"No. I _have _to do this." She inwardly debated once more. "Please look after him." She didn't let him reply, probably not wanting to hear the response, and took off out the door.

Magnus turned to look at the guest room door, a flash of black whipped away and the door shut with a click.

He was _babysitting_ Shadowhunters now? _Good Lord._

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

He flopped down onto the couch waiting for the beginning of _American Idol_. There wasn't a peep from the guest bedroom, Magnus wasn't quite sure he should leave the kid by himself in a room, but if he went and introduced himself might cause more of a problem.

A mop of black hair appeared at the arm rest to his left.

Magnus reluctantly switched off the television with a snap of his fingers. The boy who was watching the TV with a rapt expression faced Magnus with huge eyes. He hugged the side of couch until he was in front of it and pushed himself up.

Was using magic in front of the boy corrupting his mind? It looks like he had never seen such a thing. He was staring at the blank screen. No. Magnus was wrong, it wasn't the magic that he was stunned by, it was the TV. _Surely to God this boy has watched television? Any childhood lacking a TV is certainly is a childhood lost._ He snapped his fingers, switching the TV back on.

"So," A small voice began. "You can do magic?"

"Yes." He grinned in reply, wiggling his fingers for effect.

"Can you show me a trick?"

"I'm not some whore that you can pay for kicks" he muttered, forgetting he was just a curious boy.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"A… a wh-"

"Nothing! Nothing, absolutely nothing" _Good Lord, maybe I am corrupting the poor child's mind_

"What about your eyes? Why are they like that?" He looked straight up to Magnus with an innocent expression that told him it was blatant interest that sparked the question not for the benefit of a snide comment.

"It's because I'm not like you. I'm…" _A warlock? A Downworlder? Everything your people despise? _"Different."He finished.

"You're not different. You're a boy, just like me." He smiled widely.

_A boy? Who called me that anymore?_ Magnus had forgotten that he looked like a 19 year old to the inexperienced child. _How long will it take before his Niphilim teachings caused him cringe at the sight or thought of talking to a Downworlder? They never stay _this _innocent._

"Well," Alexander said stubbornly "what else about you is so 'different'?" he said the word with distaste.

Magnus ran through a few possibilities in his head before lifting up his shirt, revealing his unmarked stomach.

"I don't have a bellybutton" he declared.

Alexander reached for his own t-shirt and raised it as if checking his own bellybutton was still there.

"That's so cool!" he beamed.

Alexander's hand went to his stomach, a finger poking the hole there. He leaned over, scooting closer to Magnus and prodded the area of exposed skin where his bellybutton should have been. Magnus was staring in disbelief the whole time. When Alec noticed his scrutiny his cheeks flushed. It was the cutest thing Magnus had ever seen in his long years.

Chairman Meow decided to make an appearance today, rubbing up along Magnus' leg; he lifted the cat up into his arms.

"You have a cat? I do too, mine's name is Church. He's blue; no one else really likes him, but me"

"This is Chairman Meow" Magnus put the white ball of fluff into the boy's lap where the cat surprisingly remained still.

Alec proceeded to stare suspiciously at the purring mound, but decided there was no harm in patting him.

"I think he likes you, and that's a fair compliment, Meow doesn't like many people"

Alec grinned at Magnus and again he felt something in him stutter. This boy was unconsciously making him feel things he never thought he'd feel in a long time. The awe behind that smile couldn't really be described and he had nothing else to do but smile back.

_What the hell can I say to a 5 year old that doesn't watch TV and hasn't been out of his home country ever?_

Then his eyes turned downcast and he stared at Magnus' cat ones. He noticed excess moisture sitting on the rim of lashes "Is my mum going to be okay?"

Magnus felt his chest tighten; there was no real way to answer his question.

Suddenly, the Chairman jumped off the boys lap and dashed across Magnus' legs, over the armrest, effectively launching itself toward the kitchen. Alec's eyes followed where Meow went to, getting up himself and crawling over his lap - startling the life out of Magnus – and pursued Chairman into the other room.

Magnus got up, as the only adult in the room, to follow them, but Alec was already making his way back hugging the Chairman in his little forearms that were crossed over his chest in a strange hug that immobilized the poor cat.

Magnus stared down the angry-looking fluff silently warning him to not attack the boy because if Maryse came back to see so much as a tiny scratch on her precious son it would be himself and the Chairman hanging by their balls.

The cat remained still despite the death-like grip the unaware Shadowhunter had on him – he was far too pleased that he captured the cat to worry about anything else.

Music started blaring from Magnus' back pocket.

"I have to take this, I'll be right back." He lifted the phone to his ear and greeted the client.

When Magnus came back there was no sign of Alec. _One phone call. One. And I lose him? Fuck._

"Alec?" He whispered, not wanting to shout at this time of night. "Alec?"

His apartment was so small there was no way a child could go missing. He checked the lounge, his own bedroom, the guest room and the kitchen. Upon his second circulation Magnus began to feel a little panicky. There was no way he was going to have Maryse and the Clave murder him for his inability to look after a child. He thought his demise would be because of something more extravagant.

In the kitchen he saw Chairman Meow go underneath the dining table. Magnus got to his knees and lifted the table cloth. Alec lay there, silent, little chest rising and falling rhythmically in sleep.

_Damn kid must've gone after Chairman and then just passed out._

With a snap of his fingers the table was on the other side of the room and he picked up the small Shadowhunter and carried him to the couch – where he snapped a blanket to cover his cold body.

"Do…" Alec's tired voice sounded "Do that… again… it was… cool" His shocking blue eyes shone through weary lids. Magnus couldn't think of anything amazing to conjure, so he went for the most clichéd idea, snapping a brown teddy bear, settling it underneath Alec's arm.

He snapped the lights off, save for a night light he had produced amongst all the finger snapping, then moved to get up.

A tiny hand reached out and brushed Magnus' sleeve. He turned his attention to the boy.

"Mum. She stays with me…"

Magnus could hardly imagine Maryse Lightwood sitting with her son until he fell asleep. Then again, the lullabies, those unshed tears, there was much more to Maryse than he gave her credit for.

"She protects me from the demons…" he continued, barely conscious.

"There aren't any demons here, and if there were" he flashed blue sparks from his fingertips "I'd keep them at bay, there's nothing to be worried about."

"Stay… please?"

Magnus gave in - how could he say no to those blue eyes? – and sat on the same couch Alec occupied half of lengthways.

Almost immediately, as if on reflex, Alec moved closer to the warmth possessed by the warlock.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Later that night Maryse came back into the warlock's apartment with the Inquisitor. They had slain all the demons without too many injuries. It seemed that they had needed Maryse more than they liked to have admitted.

"I guess we were all wrong Maryse, your loyalty lies with the right people, consider your sentence suspended, you may go back to Alicante to your husband."

Maryse was about to reply but fell silent at the scene in front of her. Her Alexander was resting against the warlock Magnus Bane, who was asleep, his head leaning all the way back on the couch. The sight more than shocked both women. Although, it was comforting to know that her boy was alright.

She didn't wait much longer to pack her things and wake Alexander as well as Magnus, asking for a portal to be made to the Glass City.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Magnus didn't think he'd see those eyes again, at least with the same innocence that he saw that night.

More than a decade later Magnus opened the door to his apartment, a blonde, a redhead, a brunette and two very similar dark haired teenagers stood there. It was like something out of a blonde joke.

_Shadowhunters? At one of my parties? That's a new one_.

The black haired boy at the back who was busily studying his shoe looked up. It hit Magnus like a tsunami. He just stared.

Never did Magnus think he'd see those eyes again.

Even under light scrutiny he blushed, he seemed to be very much the same boy from all those years ago. However, Magnus saw no recognition in those eyes, just awkward innocence.

He smiled inwardly and let them in. _Alexander Lightwood had grown to be a fine Shadowhunter. Maybe it's about time his precious mind learnt real corruption. _Plans were forming in the warlock's mind, involving this grown up boy.

Smirking, he kept his green cats eyes trained on that head of unruly black hair.

**Did you like it? I hope you thought it was cute. Please Review, silly me stayed up forever to write this and my first day back at school is in less than 6 hours, so it would be nice to read what people thought. Thanks :)**


End file.
